Regret Always Comes Late
by Hana Callysta Calesta
Summary: Karin merasa bukan hanya jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat.     'Ini detak jantung Yamato-san. Jantungnya juga berdetak lebih cepat, sama sepertiku.' Apakah hubungan mereka akan berubah? YamaKarin fic, chap 2 Update, mind to RnR
1. Chapter 1

Regret Always Comes Late

Rated / Genre : T, Romance,Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : Yamakarin/Takarin

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

Warning : AU, ceritanya ga jelas, OOC, abal, ga nyambung, aneh, typo bertebaran di mana-mana

Note : Karin, Yamato, dan Taka memang bersekolah di Teikoku Alexander, namun cerita ini tak ada hubungannya dengan American Football.

Dan akan ada orang tua Karin serta para perempuan OC yang menghiasi fic ini.

Cerita ini tidak meniru cerita siapapun, asli buatan saya sendiri.

Jika ada yang tidak suka, silahkan tekan/klik tombol back.

.

.

.

Yonde Kudasai Minna

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Love or Jealous which come?**

Apakah kamu pernah mengetahui

Kalau selama ini kedua bola mataku maupun hatiku

Hanya tertuju kepadamu

Pagi hari datang menyapa semua orang. Matahari yang telah bangun pun langsung memancarkan sinarnya, sinar kehangatan. Kehangatan yang akan berubah menjadi semangat yang baru bagi orang-orang untuk menjalankan kehidupan mereka yang baru.

Sinar matahari memaksa masuk melalui celah-celah tirai kamar seorang gadis. Sinar matahari yang berhasil menerobos, sukses membuat kedua bola mata sang gadis yang lagi asyik dengan dunia mimpinya terbuka. Gadis ini pun duduk dan mengucek kedua bola mata cokelatnya. Sang gadis pun mengarahkan kepalanya untuk melihat jam digital yang tepampang di dinding kamarnya.

06.00 a.m.

Ternyata masih pagi. Setelah matanya dapat di fungsikan melihat keadaan di sekitar dengan jelas, sang gadis pun beranjak dari singasananya. Kedua kaki sang gadis pun menuntunnya menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap diri.

15 menit kemudian.

Sang gadis berambut blonde ini pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Sang gadis pun langsung mengambil dan mengenakan seragam miliknya. Seragam sekolah terkenal di daerah Kansai, Teikoku Alexander. Gadis ini sedang duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Saat ia menggunakan seragamnya, terdengar suara perempuan yang memangilnya.

"Karin sarapan sudah siap…"

"Iya ibu…" balas Karin.

Ya gadis ini adalah Karin Koizumi. Gadis manis berkacamata ini adalah gadis yang sangat santun kepada semua orang. Dia adalah seseorang yang sangat perhatian kepada orang lain, lebih mementingkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian Karin sudah mengenakan seragamnya, mengepang rambutnya, dan menyiapkan buku-buku yang perlu ia bawa ke sekolahnya. Setelah semuanya selesai, Karin langsung keluar dari kamarnya, menutup pintu kamarnya, dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju lantai bawah.

Karin saat ini sudah berada di meja makan dan duduk di kursi meja makan. Makanan yang di siapkan ibunya hari ini adalah sandwich isi tuna dengan susu cokelat panas sebagai minumannya. Karin pun langsung memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

Setelah semua hal yang ia lakukan sebelum pergi ke sekolah selesai, Karin pun langsung beranjak meninggalkan rumah.

"Ibu, Karin pergi dulu ya…" seru Karin kepada ibunya yang sedang berada di dapur.

"Iya, hati-hati ya Karin." balas sang ibu.

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

Karin saat ini sudah sampai di sekolahnya, Teikoku Alexander. Di lihat dari raut wajah Karin sepertinya Karin tidak bersemangat menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya. Seakan-akan ada masalah yang membelengunya di sekolah ini, menarik dirinya masuk ke dalam lautan kesedihan.

Ternyata benar saja, masalah yang selama ini selalu di hadapi Karin muncul.

"Hai gadis kuper, apa kabarmu nih…" seru seorang perempuan yang menyebut Karin dengan sebutan 'gadis Kuper'.

"Iya apa kabarnya nih, ga-dis ku-per… hehehehehehe…" kata seorang perempuan yang mengeja kata 'gadis Kuper' sambil terkekeh.

Karin yang mendengar sapaan kedua siswi itu hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan mereka. Ternyata tidak hanya kedua sisiwi tadi saja, tapi orang lain pun juga.

"Hai gadis kuper…"

"Halo gadis kuper…"

"Olalala, ada gadis kuper lewat…"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, gadis kuper-san…"

Semua sapaan mereka hanya di balas oleh Karin dengan senyumannya. Karin tak ingin membalas sapaan mereka dengan kata-kata, karena Karin tak ingin mencari masalah dengan mereka. Karin adalah orang yang tidak suka memiliki masalah dengan orang lain. Bukan karena dia takut, tapi karena dia tak suka berbuat hal yang tidak terlalu penting seperti itu.

**KARIN POV'S**

Hah mereka selalu saja menyebutku dengan sebutan 'gadis kuper'. Emang salah ya dengan penampilanku. Emang sih aku tidak seperti teman-teman perempuanku yang lainnya. Di mana teman-teman perempanku mengenakan rok pendek, baju yang jangkis, rambut yang di blow ataupun di ikat dengan berbagai macam model, berdandan, dan lain-lain.

Sedangkan aku memakai baju yang tidak ketat, rok yang di bawah lutut, tidak berdandan, rambutku yang selalu ku ikat kepang, dan lain-lain. Di tambah dengan kacamata tebal yang ku gunakan. Itulah alasan mereka menyebutku dengan sebutan gadis kuper. Tapi apa salahnya kalau aku mengikuti peraturan sekolah yang ada?

Saat ini aku sudah sampai di kelas. Saat diriku sudah berada di dalam kelas, sapaan dari semua teman-temanku pun membahana.

"Ohayou gozaimasu gadis kuper…"

Teriakkan mereka membuat telingaku sakit. Bayangkan saja 24 macam suara, ada yang bagus dan fales memenuhi telingaku, memaksa masuk bersama-sama ke gendang telingaku. Seperti biasa aku hanya membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyuman milikku.

Aku pun berjalan menuju tempat dudukku di paling belakang dan pojok dekat jendela. Saat aku berjalan, tiba-tiba aku terjatuh dengan indahnya. Badanku menghantam lantai sekolah dengan keras. Suara tawa pun membahana. Aku merasa wajahku panas karena menahan malu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku jatuh. Mungkin karena aku kurang hati-hati.

Aku pun langsung berdiri dan menuju tempat dudukku. Saat aku duduk, aku melihat kedua temanku yang bertepuk tangan, dan samar-samar aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Hahahaha, rencana kita berhasil," kata seorang lelaki sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Iya, rasain tuh si gadis kuper. Terima kasih kawat," balas lelaki lainnya sambil membentangkan kawat.

Oh jadi mereka mengerjaiku ya. Hah apa sih salahku sama mereka. Padahal aku tidak pernah menyakiti mereka. Tak lama kemudian pintu kelas di buka oleh seorang guru.

"Baiklah anak-anak mari kita mulai pelajarannya." kata pak guru tersebut sambil membuka buku paket yang di bawanya.

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

**SKIP TIME **

Bel pulang pun di bunyikan, menandakan pelajaran berakhir. Akhirnya aku bisa juga lepas dari penghinaan dan penganiyaan yang di lakukan oleh teman-temanku, bahkan seluruh penghuni Teikoku Alexander. Aku pun berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Namun saat aku hampir saja sepenuhnya meninggalkan halaman sekolah, aku mendengar teriakkan para siswi dari arah lapangan basket.

Aku pun menuju lapangan basket. Saat aku berada di sekitar lapangan basket, aku dapat melihat kedua idola sekolah ini sedang bertanding basket one by one. Mereka adalah Takeru Yamato dan Taka Honjo. Kedua pangeran Teikoku Alexander ini sedang bertanding dengan serius. Para siswi maupun siswa yang berada di lapangan basket meneriakkan nama Yamato dan Taka.

"Go…go… Yamato…" teriak fans Yamato.

"Go… go… Taka…" teriak fans Taka yang tidak mau kalah dengan fans Yamato.

Teriakkan mereka sangatlah ribut. Memekakkan kedua telingku. Untunglah gendang telingaku belum pecah karena teriakkan mereka.

Aku sendiri saat ini hanya melihat pertandingan yang sangat berlangsung dengan sengit. Honjo-san dan Yamato-kun bermain dengan sangat lincah. Saat ini Honjo-san sedang menghadang Yamato-kun agar Yamato-kun dengan tidak mudahnya memasukkan bola ke ring yang ia jaga. Tapi karena kemampuan Yamato-kun yang tidak bisa di katakan jelek, maka ia dengan mudahnya dapat memasukkan bola dengan gaya lay up. Saat bola masuk ke ring, para fans Yamato-kun berteriak lebih kencang dan lebih kencang lagi.

"Yamato hheeeebaatttt…" begitulah teriakkan mereka yang mengelegar.

Honjo-san pun tidak mau kalah dengan Yamato-kun. Honjo-san dengan lincahnya menguasai bola. Yamato-kun sendiri kelihatan kesusahan merebut bola dari tangan Honjo-san. Namun Yamato-kun tidak mau kalah. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan dan menjaga Honjo-san. Namun Honjo-san melihat sedikit celah yang tidak di jaga Yamato-kun di samping lapangan. Maka dengan kaki panjang yang di milikki Honjo-san, Honjo-san berlari dengan cepat dan memasukkan bola ke ring dari samping. Honjo-san pun menambah angka dan saat ini kedudukan nilai Yamato-kun dan Honjo-san seri.

Apakah kalian tahu kalau saat ini kedua bola mataku hanya tertuju kepada seseorang berambut 'liar' berwarna hitam. Mataku hanya tertuju kepada dirinya sekarang. Kalian pasti tahu kan kenapa aku bisa memandangi Yamato-kun. Ya aku memang mempunyai perasaan khusus kepada Yamato-kun. Perasaan yang di sebut mencintai.

Hal yang perlu kalian ketahui sebenarnya aku dan Yamato-kun sudah berteman sejak kecil. Dulu aku dan Yamato-kun selalu bersama-sama. Kami seakan lem dan perangko, tidak dapat di pisahkan. Tapi semakin berjalannya waktu dan semakin bertambah besarnya kami, kami saat ini sudah seperti minyak dan air, tidak dapat di satukan.

**FLASHBACK**

**Normal POV'S**

"Eh coba kamu lihat bunga ini Yama-kun, cantik banget loh," ucap seorang gadis berumur 9 tahun yang sedang jongkok dan mengamati bunga berwarna putih.

"Oh… ini namanya bunga edelweis. Apakah kamu tahu kalau ada mitos di balik nama bunga ini?" Karin yang mendengar pertanyan dari Yamato hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Yamato kecil pun hanya tersenyum.

"Bunga edelweis juga di kenal sebagai bunga abadi. Mitos yang beredar, di mana bagi yang memberikan bunga ini kepada pasangannya, maka cintanya akan abadi. Begitulah Karin-chan."

Yamato pun menyudahi penjelasaannya. Karin yang mendengar mitos tentang bunga edelweiss mengangguk-angguk kepalanya semangat dan terpampang dengan jelas senyuman manis di wajahnya. Nampaknya Karin sangat senang dengan mitos yang ada di bunga edelweis.

"Oh ya ada lagi. Bunga edelweis ini di anggap sebagai lambang cinta, ketulusan, pengorbanan, dan keabadian. Kita beruntung loh bisa melihat tanaman ini, karena tanaman ini sangat langka sekarang."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Yamato, Karin kecil pun menjulurkan tangannya dan memetik salah satu dari beberapa bunga edelweis yang tumbuh di bukit tempat mereka bersantai. Setelah posisi bunga yang semula berada di tanah berpindah ke tangan Karin, Karin memberikan bunga tersebut kepada Yamato.

"Yama-kun, ini buatmu," Karin pun menyerahkan bunga tersebut kepada Yamato

"U-untuk apa Karin-chan?" tanya Yamato yang sedikit tersipu malu sambil menerima bunga tersebut dari tangan Karin.

"Aku berharap persahabatan kita tidak pernah putus. Walaupun kita semakin besar dan semakin berbeda dunia, aku ingin kita tetap seperti ini. Tetap selalu bersama dalam suka maupun duka. Saling melengkapi satu sama lain, hehehehehe…" Karin pun tertawa lepas dan tersenyum sangat manis.

"Terima kasih Karin. Aku juga akan memberikannya untukmu," ucap Yamato sambil memetik bunga edelweis dan memberikannya kepada Karin, "aku juga berharap persahabatan kita tidak pernah runtuh dan persahabatan kita dapat selalu kokoh. Walaupun ke depannya akan banyak badai yang menerpa."

Karin dan Yamato kecil pun tersenyum dengan lepas. Kemudian mereka berlarian dan berkejaran satu sama lain.

Mereka saat ini berharap bahwa persahabatan mereka tidaklah pernah putus. Persahabatan mereka akan selalu kekal. Persahabatan mereka tidak akan mudah di goyahkan oleh badai. Persahabatan mereka akan seperti pohon yang berumur ratusan tahun. Tetap memilikki akar yang kuat.

Namun karena kepolosan mereka saat ini, mereka tidak tahu apa yang telah Tuhan rencanakan bagi persahabatan mereka. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Tuhan akan turut bekerja dan yang akan menjadi penentu roda kehidupan. Perputaran roda persahabatan Takeru Yamato dan Karin Koizumi.

**BACK TO NORMAL**

**Karin POV'S**

Senangnya saat aku dapat kembali memutar memori kenangan bersama Yamato-kun. Serasa keindahan terangkat kembali ke permukaan air. Menimbulkan pesona yang sangat elok.

Namun semuanya berubah sekarang, aku dan Yamato-kun tidak dapat lagi bersama. Seakan ada kawat berduri yang di pasang sangat tinggi sehingga aku tidak dapat menjangkau Yamato-kun. Ini semua karena…

"Hey gadis kuper, ngapain kamu di sini?" suara seorang perempuan pun menyadarkanku dari dunia yang ku ciptakan. Aku menatap kedua mata violetnya dengan sedikit takut.

"A-aku…"

"Jawab yang benar dong, ngapain kamu di sini!" perempuan itu pun membentakku. Aku pun semakin takut dan menundukkan kepalaku, tak berani menatap wajahnya.

"Ya tentu saja dia di sini karena mau melihat aksi pangeran impiannya, Hime. Sadar dong kamu itu siapa. Kamu itu cuma gadis jelek dan kuper."

Mendengar ejekan dari temannya Hime membuatku semakin minder. Semakin membebaskan seluruh perasaan takut dan melemahkan dinding mentalku.

"Oh kamu mau melihat Yamato-kun ya. Jangan harap dia mau memalingkan mukanya hanya untuk melihatmu. Sadar kamu sudah di tolak tahu. Di hadapan semua orang, hahahahahaha…" Hime pun tertawa. Temannya yang lain yang bernama Hiyori dan Hima pun ikut tertawa.

Aku pun semakin terpojok. Saat ini dinding mental yang telah ku persiapkan dan ku bangun dengan sedemikian kuat dengan mudah di rubuhkan oleh perkataan sarkatik Hime dan kawan-kawan. Ya aku sangat mengingat saat aku tidak sengaja menyatakan cinta kepada Yamato-kun dan di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Yamato-kun di hadapan semua orang.

**FLASHBACK **

Saat itu sedang di adakan acara perayaan ulang tahun Yamato-kun yang ke 17 di rumahya. Aku dan teman-teman sekelas maupun kakak kelas dan adik kelas yang di undang pun hadir dan merasakan kebahagiaan di pesta yang cukup meriah ini.

Aku tidak hanya membawa diri, tapi aku juga membawa kado special buatanku untuk Yamato-kun. Sebuah boneka berwarna cokelat keemasan dan di beri rambut ikal yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Aku pun mengumpulkan segenap keberanianku untuk memberikannya kepada Yamato-kun.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku ke arah tempat Yamato-kun sedang bercengkrama dengan temannya.

"Ya-yamato-kun, i-ini… aku mau mem-berikanmu ha-di-ah…" ucapku terbata-bata sambil menyerahkan tas yang ku bawa kepadanya.

Yamato-kun pun mengambil tas itu dan terkejut melihat isinya. Tampak wajah tersenyum yang sangat manis di wajahnya saat ia menerima hadiahku.

"Wah, thanks ya Karin-chan, aku senang sekali," ucap Yamato sambil tertawa kecil.

"Syu-syukurlah Yamato-kun menyukainya…" aku pun menarik napas sejenak, "… a-aku membuatnya de-dengan pe-nu-h cinta dariku… untuk Yamato-kun."

Tiba-tiba suasana yang sebelumnya meriah menjadi hening. Aku pun bingung dan mengedarkan pandangan mataku ke segala arah. Kenapa mereka diam ya? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku.

'syukurlah Yamato-kun menyukainya…'a-aku membuatnya de-dengan pe-nu-h cinta dariku… untuk Yamato-kun.'

Astaga aku baru saja menyatakan cinta secara tidak langsung kepada Yamato-kun. Astaga bagaimana ini. Aku yakin pasti saat ini wajahku sangat merah mengalahkan tomat. Aduh… bagaimana ini…

"Waow gadis kuper kita menyatakan cinta kepada sang pangeran," teriak salah satu teman Yamato-kun.

"Hahahahahahaha…"

Semua orang yang berada di tempat kejadian perkara pernyataan cintaku tertawa dengan sangat nyaring. Bahkan mengalahkan suara yang keluar dari speaker. Astaga wajahku saat ini sangat panas. Mendidih.

"Wah… wah… bagaimana nih Pangeran Yamato, di terima apa tidak?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut cokelat panjang bergelombang dan memilikki mata berwarna violet, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hime.

"Terima…"

"Tolak…"

Begitulah seruan semua undangan yang hadir. Mereka meneriakkan dan saling memberikan pendapat mereka.

Aku melihat Yamato-kun terus diam. Menutup bibirnya. Namun tak lama kemudian dia mempersilahkan kedua bibirnya berbicara.

"Aku ga akan pernah mau menerima dia. Gadis norak dan kuper seperti dia tidak cocok untukku. Jauh sekali dari levelku."

Itulah perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Yamato. Perkataan yang sanggup membuat tetesan bening nan murni jatuh melalui kedua bola mata cokelatku.

Kenapa, kenapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu?

Apakah ini semua yang dia pikirkan tentang aku, semenjak kita masih kecil?

"Hahahahahahaha…"

Semua orang kembali tertawa. Namun tertawa dan cacian yang mereka keluarkan sama sekali tidak sampai di telingaku, apalagi hatiku. Karena telingaku masih memutar dan terus memperdengarkan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Yamato. Dan hatiku saat ini sudah tidak menampung cacian mereka, karena sudah di isi penuh dengan kata-kata sarkatik Yamato-kun.

"Kamu seharusnya sadar diri gadis kuper. Kamu itu tidak cocok untuk Yama-kun. Ngaca dulu dong, hahahaha…"

Saat Hime mengeluarkan caciannya, aku berlari menuju pintu depan. Namun saat aku hampir mencapai pintu depan, aku terjatuh dan wajahku terkena kue tart ulang tahun Yamato-kun.

"Hahahaha rasakan tuh. Selamat makan Karin Koizumi. Itu bentuk cinta kami dan Yamato… untukmu."

Aku tidak memedulikan lagi kue yang menempel di wajahku. Aku langsung berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan rumah Yamato-kun. Aku hanya terus berlari dan berlari tanpa memedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikanku. Air mataku semakin lama semakin deras. Hatiku semakin lama semakin pedih, sakit.

Kenapa Yamato-kun begitu tega denganku, apa salahku kepadanya?

**BACK TO NORMAL**

"Jadi jangan terlalu banyak berharap pada Yamato-kun deh, nanti kamu jatuh lagi," ujar Hima sambil memukul-mukul bahuku.

"Iya kamu benar Hima. Jangan berharap ada keajaiban kalau Yamato-kun akan menyesali perbuataannya yang menolakmu dan tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta kepadamu," kata Hiyori.

"Itu tentu saja impossible teman-teman, karena Yama-kun hanya milikku seorang. Ingat itu Karin Koizumi sang gadis kuper Teikoku Alexander."

Hime pun memberikanku deathglare super. Kepalaku pun semakin lama semakin menunduk. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kedua bola mataku memandang kedua bola mata violet Hime. Aku terlalu takut dan lemah untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Hey jangan menunduk terus dong, lihat mataku sekarang!" Hime pun membentakku sambil mengangkat daguku. Dan… dia mengambil kacamataku.

"He-hei beri-berikan… kacamataku, aku su-susah me-melihat…" seruku sambil mencoba mencari letak kacamataku.

"Coba saja kalau bisa, gadis kuper," kata Hime sambil menyerahkan kacamata Karin kepada Hiyori yang berada di sebelanya.

"Nah sekarang ini yang akan ku lakukan,"

PLAKK!

Terdengar suara tamparan yang keras yang di hadiahi oleh Hime untukku. Semua mata yang semula asyik dan hanya terpaku melihat pertandingan Honjo-san dan Yamato-kun sukses melihat ke arah diriku dan Hime. Begitu pula Yamato-kun dan Honjo-san.

"Wah ada apa tuh…"

"Wuih bakal ada perang dunia ke tiga nih…"

"Ayo Hime lanjutkan aksimu…"

Itulah yang sedang di bicarakan oleh siswa-siswi lain saat melihat adegan di atas. Aku hanya terdiam dan membisu. Bahkan tubuhku serasa mati, tidak bisa bergerak.

"Hahaha… coba kita lihat apakah Yama-kun akan menolongmu apa tidak."

Aku pun menyipitkan kedua mataku untuk membantu melihat, walaupun tidak terlalu jelas. Aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke arah Yamato-kun berdiri. Dan hasilnya adalah…

Dia hanya diam dan tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan menolongku dan membelaku di hadapan Hime dan kawan-kawan. Padahal aku berharap bahwa dia akan menolongku.

Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku. Aku sudah menyerah sekarang. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk terus berharap dan mengharapkan hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku sudah lelah mengejar khayalanku tentangnya.

Hime pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Inilah bukti yang aku katakan kepadamu gadis kuper. Jadi jangan pernah berharap kalau kamu akan bersanding dengan Yama-kun,"

Tangan Hime pun bersiap untuk menamparku lagi. Aku saat ini hanya pasrah menerima hadiah tamparan dari Hime. Tangan itu semakin lama semakin mendekat.

PLAKK!

5 detik

10 detik

15 detik

Kok aku tidak merasakan tamparan pedas dari Hime. Kenapa pipiku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tapi kok ada suara tamparan yang keras?

Aku pun melihat di depanku ada seorang lelaki berambut panjang dan badannya yang tinggi. Jangan-jangan dia…

"Taka-kun…" Hime pun kaget dan tidak menyangka bahwa Honjo-san yang akan menolongku- dan menerima tamparan darinya?

Tunggu tadi Hime bilang, Taka-kun?

"Apa salah Karin-san sehingga kamu dengan seenaknya menamparnya, APA SALAHNYA!"

Honjo-san pun membentak Hime. Hime seketika itu langsung terdiam, tak berani mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Menjadi patung tak bernyawa. Begitu pula semua orang yang berada di tempat ini.

Hening…

Tidak ada yang berbicara…

Tapi seterkejutnya Hime-san, aku lebih terkejut lagi. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku Karin Koizumi yang di sebut 'gadis kuper' dan tidak di sukai oleh penduduk sekolah ini di tolong oleh seorang pangeran sekolah, Taka Honjo?

Mimpi apa aku semalam sehingga aku bisa di tolong oleh Honjo-san? Perasaan tadi malam aku bermimpi tentang Hiruma-san yang sedang pacaran dengan mamori-san di bawah jembatan sambil makan pencel pincuk(?)

"Karin-san kamu tidak apa-apa?" suara Honjo-san pun mengkagetkanku dari lamunanku. Aku pun menatap kedua matanya, "A-aku…"

"Kenapa kamu menolongnya Taka-kun, kenapa kamu menolong gadis kuper kayak dia?" tanya Hime-san kepada Honjo-san. Honjo-san pun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Hime-san.

"Kamu tanya kenapa. Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" suara Honjo-san terdengar sarkatik menandakan bahwa dia tidak suka dengan pertanyaan Hime san, "apa maksudmu Hime Sakura?"

"Ya jelaslah, gadis seperti dia untuk apa di tolong, gak ada gunanya, buang-buang waktu," jawab Hime-san sambil tersenyum mengejek.

'Apa benar aku tidak ada gunanya di tolong?' batinku.

"Semua siapapun itu berhak di tolong karena kita semua adalah saudara. Kita sama-sama manusia, bukan hewan. Kita di berikan kelebihan oleh Tuhan, yaitu akal budi dan perasaan. Perasaan itulah yang membuat kita dapat menolong seseorang. Dan menolong itu harus di sertai dengan perasaan ikhlas, tidak melihat apakah dia dari kalangan atas maupun bawah, jelek ataupun cantiknya dia, semuanya sama saja, hewan saja mempunyai yang namanya perasaan dan mau menolong temannya" Honjo-san menghela napas sejenak dan kembali terdengar suara, "kalau kamu tidak bisa melakukan hal di atas, berarti kamu lebih rendah dari seekor hewan."

**NORMAL POV'S**

Semua orang tertegun mendengar penjelasan panjang Taka yang sangat mengena di hati itu. Tapi semua orang terkejut saat mendengar kata-kata sarkatik yang keluar dari bibir Taka, "kalau kamu tidak bisa melakukan hal di atas, berarti kamu lebih rendah dari seekor hewan."

Mata violet Hime langsung membulat sempurna. Terlihat dengan jelas aura kekesalan yang terpancar dari kedua bola matanya. Gigi-giginya juga mulai bergesekan satu sama lain menandakan dia kesal dan tidak terima dengan ucapan Taka.

Taka pun saat ini sedang mengambil kacamata Karin yang tadi di pegang oleh Hiyori. Tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo, Hiyori langsung memberikan kacamata Karin kepada Taka. Taka pun langsung memberikan kacamata tersebut kepada Karin dan langsung di pakai oleh Karin.

"Aku tidak terima kamu mengatakan hal iru kepadaku Taka-kun, grr..grr..."

Hime pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan lapangan basket, di ikuti oleh kedua sahabatnya, Hima dan Hiyori. Setelah keberadaan Hime tidak ada lagi, Taka tiba-tiba menarik tangan Karin dan membawa Karin meninggalkan lapangan basket. Saat Taka membawa Karin menjauh, Karin sempat melihat Yamato yang telihat antara kesal dan tidak suka dengan kejadian tadi sebelum meninggalkan lapangan basket sepenuhnya.

**Yamato POV'S**

Kedua bola mataku dengan jelas melihat semua adegan tadi. Otakku merekam seluruh kejadian yang ada. Tidak ada yang terlewat sedikit pun. Kejadian tadi seperti di komik-komik perempuan yang pernah ku baca(?)

Aku tidak suka dengan kejadian tadi. Kejadian di mana Taka menyelamatkan Karin dan membela Karin habis-habisan di depan Hime dan semua orang. Aku sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Taka yang seakan tak ingin Karin di injak-injak. Dan… aku sedikit cemburu.

Eh tadi aku mengatakan aku sedikit cemburu?

Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran seperti itu. Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Karin. Gadis kuper seperti dia, tidak mungkin.

Aku pun mengeleng-gelengkan kepalaku menandakan aku sangat tidak setuju dengan kata-kataku barusan. Aku tidak menyukai Karin. Aku tahu kalian pasti berpikiran bahwa aku tidak punya perasaan. Aku tidak punya hati yang bisa menghargai orang lain. Memandang seseorang dari fisiknya, bikan dari hatinya. Apalagi Karin adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Tapi…

"Yamato-kun, kamu baik-baik saja?"

Suara seorang lelaki, temanku menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku pun mendesah panjang.

"Ah… aku tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja."

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, teman sekelasku tersebut pergi meninggalkan diriku. Aku pun mengedarkan pandangan mataku ke sekeliling lapangan. Ah… ternyata sudah sepi. Hanya aku sendirian yang berada di sini. Ternyata lamunanku tentang Karin membuatku melupakan bumi ini dan betah tinggal di dunia lamunan. Aku pun memutuskan pergi ke belakang sekolah untuk menenangkan segala pikiran yang sedang bertarung hebat di kepalaku.

**NORMAL POV'S**

Taka terus saja menarik tangan Karin tanpa memedulikan Karin yang mulai kelelahan.

Karin pun tampaknya harus memprotes tindakan Taka yang seenaknya ini.

"Honjo-san… tunggu a-aku… ca-capek…"

Taka tidak merespon protes dari Karin apalagi menghentikan aksinya menarik tangan Karin. Kelelahan semakin mendera Karin. Apalagi Karin tambah lelah dengan tatapan para siswa-siswi sekolah ini.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di halaman belakang sekolah ini. Taka pun melepaskan tangan Karin. Karin pun langsung terduduk di lantai. Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi berdiri.

'Uh… capeknya…' gerutu Karin dalam hati.

Wushh… wushh…

Srekk… srekk…

Suasana pun hening. Hanya suara semilir angin yang lumayan kuat yang terdengar. Di ikuti suara gemerisik pohon yang seakan menari mengikuti alunan suara angin. Kedua suara ini bersatu menjadi perpaduan sebuah simponi yang sangat enak untuk di dengar. Menenangkan hati.

Karin yang mulai bosan dengan suasana hening seperti ini pun mulai membuka suara.

"Honjo-san, ke…"

"Kenapa kamu mau saja menerima semua perlakuan kasar yang di lakukan penduduk sekolah ini?" potong Taka dengan cepat sebelum Karin menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Karin pun terkejut dengan peranyaan Taka. Taka sendiri saat ini masih membelakangi Karin. Karin tidak menyangka bahwa Taka akan menanyakan hal yang lumayan 'sensitif' seperti ini.

"A-aku…"

"Kenapa kamu selalu saja dengan sabar menerima semua perlakuan mereka?"

Karin pun terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia sebenarnya tahu jawaban apa yang harus dia berikan, tapi… dia takut.

"Ayo jawab Karin Koizumi!" perintah Taka kepada Karin.

"Sebenarnya a-aku.." Karin terdiam sejenak, "…karena a-aku tidak mau men-mencari masalah dengan mereka semua. A-aku tidak ingin membuat perselisihan. Aku tahu hatiku saat ini sudah sangat sakit mendengar hinaan mereka. Tapi biarlah, aku akan terus bertahan dengan semua ini."

Taka pun membalikkan badannya. Taka dapat melihat dari kedua bola mata Karin ada keseriusan. Berarti Karin tidak bohong dengan ucapan yang baru saja dia lontarkan. Karin tidak main-main.

"Kamu sadar dengan apa yang kamu ucapkan?" tanya Taka yang masih sedikit ragu dengan ucapan Karin.

"Te-tentu saja Honjo-san… a-aku tidak main-main," balas Karin dengan tegas, walaupun sedikit terbata-bata.

Taka pun terus memandang kedua bola mata cokelat Karin. Taka terus mencoba menggali sesuatu dari kedua bola mata Karin. Setelah Taka merasa dia sudah mendapatkan bahwa jawaban Karin tadi tidak main-main, Taka mengulurkan tanggannya untuk menolong Karin berdiri.

"Arigatou Honjo-san…" balas Karin sambil menerima uluran tangan Taka.

"Hmm…" balas Taka.

Taka dan Karin pun meninggalkan halaman belakang sekolah. Tanpa mereka sadari, kedua bola mata Yamato memandangi mereka.

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

Karin saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, bersama dengan Taka. Taka menawarkan dirinya mengantarkan Karin. Walaupun pada awalnya Karin menolak, Taka tetap bersikeras untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Keras kepala pikir Karin.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di depan rumah yang bertuliskan 'Koizumi no Uchi'. Karin pun bersiap-siap untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

"Do-doomo arigatou gozaimasu… honjo-san," ucap Karin.

"Dooitashimashite Karin, ja nee…" balas Taka sambil meninggalkan rumah Karin.

Setelah Taka menghilang dan tidak terlihat lagi, Karin pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kedua kaki Karin langsung menuju lantai dua, tempat kamarnya berada.

Karin tidak terlebih dahulu berbenah diri. Karin langsung merebahkan badannya di tempat tidur. Karin pun terdiam. Merenungkan kejadian hari ini yang menurutnya sangat aneh. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Seandainya saja dia tadi tidak membiarkan keingginannya membawanya ke lapangan basket, pasti semua kejadian yang dia alami hari ini tidak akan terjadi.

'Sungguh pengalaman yang sangat tidak menyenangkan' kata Karin dalam hati.

Karena banyak melamun, Karin tidak sadar saat ini dia sudah tertidur. Membiarkan dirinya terambang di alam bawah sadar.

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

Ciut… ciut… ciut…

Suara burung pun terdengar dengan keras. Menandakan pagi telah datang. Karin sendiri saat ini sedang makan bersama kedua orang tuanya di ruang makan, Kaname Koizumi dan Ringo Koizumi.

"Karin bagaimana sekolahmu selama ini?" tanya ayah Karin membuka pembicaraan.

"Biasa saja tou-san, tidak ada yang istimewa," balas Karin sambil tetap fokus pada makanannya.

"Begitukah?" tanya ibu Karin, Karin pun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "oh ya Karin, bukannya besok akan ada pesta dansa di sekolahmu?"

Makanan yang sebelumnya sudah siap di luncurkan ke dalam mulut Karin, tiba-tiba terhenti. Karin terdiam, mencoba memproses apa yang di katakan ibunya.

"Oh yaa … Karin lupa kaa-san, a-aduh bagaimana ini…" seru Karin sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kedua orang tua Karin hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah anaknya yang agak 'lebay' ini. Dan yang mereka pikirkan saat ini adalah 'Apa Karin salah makan, atau dia sebenarnya anak yang gila?'

"Sudahlah Karin jangan heboh begitu," tegur sang ayah.

"Oh iya ya, lagian Karin tidak terlalu tertarik dengan acara ini. Dan mungkin Karin tidak akan datang tou-san, kaa-san," wajah Karin pun memelas saat mengatakan hal ini.

"Kenapa Karin?" tanya sang ibu.

"Tidak apa-apa kaa-san, Karin malas,"

Sang ibu pun hanya mendesah panjang. Dia tidak tahu apa alasan anaknya tidak mau pergi ke pesta yang seharusnya dinanti semua orang. Sang ayah pun hanya diam sambil menaikkan kacamatanya, entah apa yang di pikirkannya saat ini. Tapi sepertinya kedua orang tua ini tidak mau menayakan hal yang lebih jauh. Mungkin ini privasi bagi Karin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Karin, tapi Karin jangan memasang muka memelas gitu dong, jelek tahu," kata sang ibu.

"Iya wajahnya jangan memelas gitu dong, nanti keriput loh kayak kaa-san mu," nasehat sang ayah tanpa memikirkan apa akibat dari yang dia ucapkan.

"Ayah…"

Aura hitam langsung menyelimuti ruang makan keluarga Koizumi ini. Mata Ringo Koizumi saat ini memancarkan aura dan tatapan membunuh kepada suaminya, Kaname Koizumi. Karin sendiri saat ini hanya sweatdrop melihat kedua tingkah orang tuanya.

"Kamu bilang aku keriput," kata Ringo.

"A-a… ku gak ngomong begitu kok…" kata Kaname dengan keringat yang mengucur deras melintasi wajahnya.

Ringo saat ini hanya tetap melancarkan aksi tatapan membunuhnya. Seketika itu juga Kaname langsung takluk.

"Iya-iya aku mengatakannya ta-tadi… ma-maaf ya istriku yang… cantik."

Karin tambah sweatdrop saat melihat ayahnya bersujud, memohon maaf kepada sang ibu.

'Kenapa dengan mereka ya. Aku jadi menyesal di lahirkan di keluarga ini," batin Karin.

"Baiklah kamu aku maafkan. Tapi ada satu syarat," Kaname pun langsung sumringah saat mendengar permintaan maafnya di terima.

"Apa itu sayang. Tenang saja, aku Kaname Koizumi akan menurutimu semua keinginanmu," Kaname pun langsung berdiri.

"Aku ingin…" Ringo sejenak mengambil napas, "… aku ingin istrimu tercinta ini dan anak kita Karin bisa berbelanja sepuasnya, hari ini…"

Kaname pun langsung terdiam. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak. Karin yang melihatnya tambah bingung dengan ayahnya yang sepertinya mulai 'gila'. Tapi…

"Yey… kaa-san memang yang terbaik, I love you so much my beautiful mother," seru Karin girang sambil memeluk ibunya.

"Tentu saja sayang. Kaa-san mu ini sangat pintar dan… sedikit licik."

Karin dan ibunya pun tertawa dengan keras. Sedangkan ayah Karin hanya mendesah.

"Baiklah tapi jangan boros ya. Ingat, uang itu harus di jaga baik-baik, terutama buat Karin nanti kuliah," nasehat Kaname kepada kedua orang yang di sayanginya ini.

"Siap bos, hehehehe…" balas Karin dan Ringgo bersamaan.

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

**SKIP TIME-IN BREAK TIME**

Di saat semua siswa-siswi di tempat ini memenuhi kantin yang ada untuk mengisi perut mereka yang menangis minta di kasih makan, Karin hanya diam di kelasnya. Karin hanya merenung. Yang di pikirkannya tentu saja…

'Haruskah aku pergi ke pesta dansa. Tapi- dengan siapa aku harus pergi?'

Pikiran itu terus berkelabat di dalam otak Karin. Dan saat ini juga ada dua pendapat yang saling bertarung, mencoba memenangkan hati Karin.

Pergi dan tidak pergi.

Teng…Teng…Teng…

Tanpa terasa bel masuk berbunyi. Semua siswa-siswi kelas 2-A pun langsung menuju meja masing-masing, menunggu guru mereka masuk.

Srek…

Suara pintu kelas mereka pun terdengar, menandakan ada yang masuk. Namun bukan guru mata pelajaran kimia mereka yang masuk, melainkan seorang lelaki berambut panjang berwarna abu-abu.

Taka Honjo.

Apa yang sedang di lakukannya di kelas ini, bukannya bel sudah berdentang?

Kedua kaki panjang milik Taka berjalan menuju meja Karin Koizumi. Ada perlu apa dia dengan seorang Karin Koizumi?

Semua mata pun tertuju pada Taka. Menunggu mulut Taka bergerak, mengucapkan beberapa patah kata.

"Karin… maukah kau pergi ke pesta dansa denganku?"

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

TO BE CONTINUED

Yak segini dulu ceritanya.

Mungkin para reader dan senpai semua sudah bosan dengan cerita seperti ini, karena banyak sekali komik maupun cerita di FF yang mengangkat tema ini, namun saya berharap kalian bersedia menyukai cerita ini, hehehehehehe…^^

Bagaimana menurut kalian, masih banyak typo yang betebaran dengan bebasnya, character yang OOC, cerita yang aneh, abal…

Silahkan lemparkan semua kritik dan saran kalian di ruang review.

^^Mind to review this story?^^


	2. Chapter 2

Regret Always Comes Late

Rated / Genre : T, Romance,Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : Yamakarin/Takarin

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

Stand By Me(In English language) by Shinee

Swear It Again by Wetslife

Warning : AU, Ceritanya ga jelas, abal, ga nyambung, aneh, typo bertebaran di mana-mana, alurnya kecepatan, **chara death**.

Note : Karin, Yamato, dan Taka memang bersekolah di Teikoku Alexander, namun cerita ini tak ada hubungannya dengan American Football.

Dan akan ada perempuan OC yang menghiasi fic ini.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Yonde Kudasai Minna

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 : When The Love Come Between You and Him**

The more I look at you, I become happier, I find myself singing ,As my heart draws closet to you, The world become more beautiful, Could this heart of mine be love? I'm still so shy –

Karin POV'S

23th December 2010

"E-eum… a-aku…"

Saat ini lelaki berambut 'sedikit' panjang berwarna abu-abu di depanku masih setia memfokuskan matanya untuk memandangku. Matanya memancarkan kesan menunggu yang sangat dalam. Menunggu bibirku berbicara mengatakan antara iya - atau - tidak.

Aku harus menjawab apa. Di lain pihak aku sangat malas menghadiri acara ini. Aku mengalami trauma yang cukup dalam setelah insiden di ulang tahun Yamato-san lalu. Ketakutan itu masih sangat membekas di hatiku. Ketakutan itu membuat pelindung yang sangat tebal dan keras, tidak mudah di tembus dan di hancurkan. Jujur, aku sangat takut kejadian seperti itu akan terulang lagi.

Namun di lain pihak bibirku terasa kelu. Badanku terasa membeku. Aku masih merasa aku berada di dunia mimpi, bukan dunia yang nyata. Karena aku merasa, ajakkan ini sangat jauh dariku, tidak akan pernah ku jangkau. Bagaimana Taka Honjo sang pangeran Teikoku Alexander yang sebenarnya masih banyak putri-putri lain yang cantik menunggu dirinya, malah memilih aku sang gadis kuper. Apa kata dunia?

"Koizumi-san?"

"I-Iya…"

"Jadi bagaimana, apa kamu menerimanya?"

Aduh bagaimana ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku mengedarkan kedua bola mataku melihat sekeliling. Hasilnya, ruangan kelas masih sepi, tidak ada yang berbicara. Mata mereka sama-sama memiliki tujuan, telinga mereka masih fokus menunggu.

Apa yang harus aku…

"Hei kabar terpanas, Yamato mengajak Hime untuk pergi ke pesta dansa?"

Kalimat itu sanggup membuat hatiku panas. Apakah benar yang di katakan salah satu siswa di depan pintu tadi? 

"Woww…"

Teriakkan kesenangan pun menggema di kelasku. Mereka sepertinya senang jika Yamato-san bersama Hime-san. Tapi ada juga berapa siswi-siswi yang teriak histeris karena pangeran mereka sudah di ambil.

Tapi mereka memang benar kan. Yamato-san ganteng, begitu pula Hime-san adalah orang yang sangat cantik. Pangeran dan putri seperti dunia dongeng.

Apa yang harus aku sesalkan. Mereka memang cocok. Seharusnya aku yang sadar diri. Aku ini hanya siswi biasa yang kuper, ketinggalan jaman, jelek. Apa coba kelebihanku? Tidak ada.

Kebaikkan belum tentu menjaminkan kelebihan dari seseorang di dunia jaman sekarang kan?

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

Sepertinya aku harus cepat memutuskan. Keputusanku…

"Baiklah Honjo-san, a-aku… terima ajakanmu."

Seketika itu juga suasana kelas kembali sepi. Akhirnya bibirku bisa juga mengeluarkan kalimat di atas. Mereka pasti merasa bahwa aku cewek yang tidak tahu diri. Mata mereka seakan mengatakan ngaca-dulu-dong-nyadar-kamu-itu-siapa-cuma-seorang-gadis-kuper, kepadaku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, arigatou."

Suara Honjo-san pun menyadarkanku dari dunia yang berhasil kuciptakan sendiri. Saat ini, dia telah melangkahkan kedua kakinya, meninggalkan kelasku. Aku terdiam.

Apa benar keputusan yang akan ku ambil ini?

Uhuk… uhuk… uhuk…

Astaga kenapa tiba-tiba aku batuk seperti ini? Tidak biasanya.

Tunggu, kenapa mulutku terasa ada yang kental-kental- dan… berbau anyir.

Ku pusatkan kedua bola mata cokelatku ke telapak tanganku. Astaga… darah. Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini?

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

09.00 p.m.

Koizumi's House

Saat ini aku sedang berada di rumah. Sedang merapikan segala perabotan makan yang tadi di gunakan makan bersama kedua orangtuaku. Tanganku terus bekerja, mencuci.

Aku terus memikirkan acara besok. Apakah aku harus berpenampilan yang bagus. Tapi nanti apa yang akan di katakan siswa-siswi lain?

Aku sama sekali belum mempersiapkan apapun. Aku masih ragu untuk datang apa tidak. Aku ingin datang, tapi keinginanku untuk tidak datang lebih mendominasi. Aku bingung.

Seperti pengumuman yang ku dengar tadi di sekolah, pesta ini adalah pesta topeng. Hufftt… untung saja pesta topeng, jadi aku tidak harus malu mempertunjukkan wajahku yang jelek ini.

Tak lama kemudian semua pekerjaan mencuciku telah selesai. Aku memutuskan melangkahkan kedua kakiku ke kamarku yang berada di lantai dua.

Aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Nyamannya.

So this is my swallowing my pride, standing in front of you saying…

Itu nada dering handponeku. Otomatis aku langsung mencari keberadaan handpone flip berwarna pink milikku. Setelah mendapatkannya, aku langsung membukanya. Ada pesan masuk- dari Honjo-san.

'Ada apa ya?'

**From Taka Honjo**

**Karin, aku besok akan menjemputmu jam 5 sore, dua jam lebih cepat dari acara yang di laksanakan memang. Tapi aku mau membawamu ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu. **

**Ps : Dan karena selama ini aku selalu memanggilmu dengan nama yang tak tentu, sekarang aku akan memangilmu Karin.**

Wajahku memerah membaca isi pesannya. Panggilan Karin, tentu saja boleh Honjo-san.

Besok aku di jemput jam lima? Untung saja besok sekolah di liburkan, jadinya aku bisa mempersiapkan diri seadanya. Sepertinya aku akan berpenampilan seperti biasa saja, lagian tidak ada yang akan mengenaliku kan?

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

In Koizumi's House, 24th December 2010

04.50 p.m.

Normal POV'S

Karin saat ini sudah siap dan hanya tinggal menunggu Taka. Gadis berambut blonde ini berpakaian dengan sangat sederhana untuk acara pesta dansa sekolah terkenal seperti Teikoku.

Karin hanya mengenakan gaun berwarna biru muda selutut dan berlengan. Rambutnya di biarkan terurai tanpa mengubah gaya tatananannya. Sepatu yang di gunakan pun hanya sepatu model balet berwana putih. Sungguh sederhana kan?

"Karin sayang, apa benar kamu hanya akan mengenakan pakaian seperti ini?" Karin menoleh ke belakang, mendapati sang ibu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Iya kaa-san, Karin hanya berpakaian seperti ini. Lagian pakaian ini nyaman kok," Karin tersenyum, walau agak di paksakan. Ringo Koizumi hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Memang kelihatan nyaman, tapi kelihatan kurang mewah. Pesta dansa adalah ajang para perempuan tampil cantik sayang," saran Ringo kepada Karin.

"Tidak apa-apa kaa-san, lagian pesta ini kan pesta topeng, jadi tidak terlihat," balas Karin yang tetap bersikukuh akan pendapatnya.

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan tampil bagus."

Karin terdiam. Memang benar apa kata ibunya. Perempuan di manapun pasti ingin tampil cantik. Apalagi pesta dansa seperti ini. Semua rela merogoh kocek lebih dalam untuk pergi membeli baju di butik, pergi ke salon, dan lain-lain. Mempercantik diri, tidak ada salahnya kan?

Kedua bola mata hazel milik Ringgo terus menatap Karin. Dia memang sadar anaknya ini bukanlah anak pecinta fashion. Di mana anak seusianya seharusnya bersemangat berbelanja pakaian dan peralatan make up, anak satu-satunya ini malah memilih untuk membeli komik dan segala peralatan membuat komik. Dia ingat sekali perkataan Karin beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku lebih baik hidup tanpa pakaian baru, daripada tidak membeli komik baru."

Astaga, lihat sekali kan keanehan anak satu ini. Hahhh… Ringgo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Dong… dong… dong…

Jam antik yang terdapat bandul di rumah Karin pun berbunyi, menandakan sudah waktunya Taka akan menjemput Karin. Otomatis Karin langsung bersiap-siap. Gadis bermata cokelat ini sudah siap menyambut sang pangeran.

Ting… tong… ting… tong…

Bel rumah berbunyi. Menandakan ada yang berkunjung. Dengan refleks, Ringgo membukakan pintu rumah. Saat pintu terbuka, muncullah lelaki tinggi yang memilikki rambut berwarna abu-abu.

"Selamat sore tante, perkenalkan saya Taka Honjo, teman Karin di sekolah," Taka membungkukkan badanya sebagai tanda hormat.

"Iya, selamat sore juga Honjo-san, silahkan masuk," ucap Ringgo. Taka mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah tante, saya di sini saja, lagian kami sudah mau jalan," tolak Taka dengan halus. Ringgo hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jaga Karin baik-baik ya, soalnya dia sering _lemot_, hahaha…"

Ringgo tertawa kecil. Taka hanya tersenyum tipis. Dan wajah Karin otomatis memerah karena malu.

"Kaa-san…" Karin menggerutu. Ringgo semakin tertawa. Perempuan berambut pirang ini mendorong tubuh Karin agar keluar.

"Ya sudah jalan sana, hati-hati ya," ucap Ringgo sambil melambaikan salah satu tanggannya.

"Permisi tante," kata Taka sambil membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi. Dan kemudian langsung melenggang pergi.

"Dah kaa-san," Karin mengikuti Taka, berjalan meninggalkan rumah.

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

Dalam perjalanan Karin hanya diam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus di bicarakan. Saat ini hanya terdengar musik yang mengalun, menjadi teman Karin dalam kesunyiaan. Sementara Taka hanya terus fokus menyetir mobil. Tentu saja harus fokus apalagi saat membawa anak orang, kalau nanti ada apa-apa, Taka belum siap di gorok sama Kaname dan Ringo Koizumi.

Ckitt… ckitt…

Mobil pun berhenti di depan sebuah butik. Karin hanya terheran-heran saat melihat butik yang terkesan mewah.

'Untuk apa kita ke sini?' tanya Karin dalam hati.

Tanpa Karin sadari, Taka sudah berada di depan pintu tempat ia duduk. Lelaki yang memilikki tinggi 178 cm ini membukakan pintu untuk Karin. Wajah Karin otomatis memerah, seperti putri pikirnya.

Taka mengajak Karin masuk ke dalam butik sekaligus salon itu. Para karyawan pun langsung menyambut mereka dan mempersilahkan memilih baju-baju yang ada. Taka yang sudah membeli baju heran melihat Karin yang masih saja diam.

"Ada apa Karin-san, ayo silahkan di lihat bajunya," Karin hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Eum Honjo-san, untuk apa kita ke sini?"

"Tentu saja untuk membelikanmu baju. Aku sudah menduga sebelumnya kalau kamu akan mengenakan pakaian yang sangat sederhana. Oleh karena itu aku mengajakmu kemari."

Karin hanya melongo. Bagaimana mungkin Taka sampai mengetahuinya sejauh ini?

Taka terus mengedarkan pandanggannya, mencari pakaian yang cocok dengan Karin. Lelaki yang memilikki hobi membaca ini ingin mencari gaun yang sederhana, tapi terlihat mewah. Setelah mencari, Taka menemukan gaun berwarna biru safir dengan model rok berumbai menjuntai ke bawah dan setengah tiang. Bagian atasnya menggunakan tali. Sungguh pas pikirnya.

"Karin-san, silahkan di coba," usul Taka. Karin hanya mengangukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Tak berapa lama Karin pun keluar dari ruang ganti. Sungguh, gaun ini sangatlah cocok dengan Karin yang kalem. Gaun ini mengambarkan sifat kalem dalam kemewahan. Membuat Karin menjadi sangat anggun dan bersinar. Setelah selesai, Taka mengajak Karin ke bagian salon. Taka ingin mengubah sedikit penampilan Karin. Khususnya di bagian rambut. Tidak ada salahnya kan membuat seorang gadis berubah menjadi lebih anggun?

Stlyst profesional di tempat ini langsung saja memperlihatkan kepiawaiannya dalam menangani rambut. Dengan cekatan, sang stylist mengubah rambut blonde Karin, di buat keriting, menjadi lebih rapi. Stylist yang sekalian tukang make up ini memberi polesan blush on di pipi Karin. Menggunakan warna kalem seperti pink muda, menambah kecantikkan Karin. Kemudian memberi eye shadow berwarna sama dengan blush on sebelumnya. Terakhir tinggal memberikan polesan tipis lip gloss di bibir mungil Karin.

Karin yang melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin merasa kaget. Pertanyaan pertama yang muncul di benak Karin adalah, apakah benar ini aku?

Karin menatap kagum dirinya. Jadi jika dia mau berusaha untuk berdandan, ternyata dia akan menjadi secantik ini.

Taka yang sebelumnya berada di depan, di ajak masuk oleh sang stylist. Taka terkejut dengan penampilan Karin yang menurutnya- err… cantik. Namun tentu saja seorang Taka Honjo sudah terbiasa dengan hal menyembunyikan keterkejutan. Sudah terlatih sejak kecil.

"Penampilanmu lebih bagus dari sebelumnya," Taka melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju tempat Karin duduk. Sedangkan Karin hanya berdiri dan menunduk, menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang merona merah.

"A-arigatou Honjo-san," balas Karin gugup, masih menundikkan kepalanya, "Honjo-san, kenapa Honjo-san mau menandaniku sampai seperti ini?"

Taka sudah menduga sebelumnya kalau Karin akan menanyakan hal seperti ini. Jadi dia sudah menyiapkan jawabannya.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku menginginkan pasanganku tampil berbeda," Taka membalikkan badannya, menyembunyikan kegugupan yang mulai melandanya, "ayo kita pergi."

Taka pun berjalan dan di ikuti Karin dari belakang. Meninggalkan tempat sejarah seorang Karin Koizumi pertama kali berdandan sepanjang hidupnya hingga sampai saat ini.

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

Teikoku Alexander High School

Sekolah Teikoku Alexander sungguh sangat berbeda malam ini. _Red carpet_ menghiasi jalan masuk sekolah megah ini. Di sisi-sisi _red carpet_, terdapat gadis-gadis cantik Teikoku yang siap menyambut para pangeran dan putri malam ini.

Karin dan Taka sudah sampai di halaman sekolah termegah di daerah Kansai ini. Topeng sudah mereka pasang di wajah mereka. Sayang, tidak ada yang dapat menatap kecantikkan Karin. Padahal Karin malam ini layaknya seorang putri, tapi pasti tidak ada yang akan mengenalinya.

In Great Hall of Teikoku Alexander High School

Aula besar saat ini di tutup oleh tirai hitam. Dan jalan masukknya ada dua. Saat akan memasukki aula besar, Karin dan Taka serta pasanggannya lainnya di pisah. Terdapat dua jalur untuk memasukki aula besar. Untuk laki-laki bisa melewati jalur kiri, sedangkan para wanita bisa melewati jalur kanan.

'Untuk apa di pisah seperti ini?' tanya Karin dalam hati.

Karin pun sekarang sudah berada di dalam aula besar. Di aula besar sendiri terdapat tirai hitam. Sebagai pemisah antara jalur kiri dan jalur kanan. Ada rencana apa sebenarnya, pikirnya.

"Baiklah kita akan memulai pesta dansa malam ini," Karin dapat mendengar suara sang pembawa acara, "kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kan, kenapa pria dan wanita di pisah, serta di pisah dengan tirai hitam?"

Semua siswa-siswi pun langsung menjawab 'iya'. Karin hanya diam, di sisi lain Taka pun hanya diam.

"Oke kita akan mulai acaranya. Jadi begini, ketika tirai hitam di buka, kalian harus menemukan pasangan kalian tadi. Di sini tentu saja banyak warna rambut ataupun warna baju yang sama. Jadi jika kalian memang mengenal pasangan kalian, temukan mereka. Siapa yang paling cepat, kalian akan di beri hadiah khusus oleh kami."

Siswa-siswi yang berada di sini pun langsung berteriak senang, terutama siswi-siswinya. Tentu ini akan menjadi ajang yang seru. Sekaligus pembuktian, apakah pasangan mereka benar-benar mengenali mereka?

"Oke aku akan menghitung. Satu… dua… tiga!"

Tirai hitam pun di buka. Bertemulah para pangeran dan putri. Mereka langsung berusaha mencari pasangan masing-masing. Karin hanya diam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sedangkan Taka berusaha mencari Karin di antara lautan manusia. Saat Karin hanya diam di tempat, seseorang menarik tangannya, menjauhi aula besar.

Karin hanya mengikuti langkah sang lelaki. Pasrah lebih tepatnya.

Deg… deg… deg…

'Rasanya lelaki ini sangat familiar dan kenapa jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat,' ucap Karin dalam hati.

Karin mencoba memfokuskan kedua matanya. Dan dia menangkap…

Rambut itu, rambut yang 'liar'. Seseorang yang sanggup membuat jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat.

Hanya satu nama yang terbayang dan serasa mengelilingi kepala Karin.

Takeru Yamato.

Bagaimana mungkin dia mengenali Karin. Karin bukalah satu-satunya siswi yang memilikki rambut berwarna kuning-kecokelatan. Masih ada Hima yang memilikki rambut yang sama persis dengannya.

Karin terus mengikuti jejak Yamato. Yamato terus berjalan, entah akan membawa Karin ke mana. Tak lama kemudian, mereka telah sampai di halaman belakang sekolah ini.

Taman belakang yang sangat romantis. Di tengah-tengah halaman ini ada air terjun dan sungai kecil. Suara turunnya air menambah kesan sunyi, tapi menenangkan. Di taman ini juga terdapat banyak pohon. Desiran angin yang mengelitik sang pohon, membuat sang pohon menggerakkan daunnya. Menimbulkan suara tenang dan damai.

Karin hanya diam di balik topengnya. Entah saat ini dia harus berekspresi seperti apa. Terlalu kaget dengan semua kejadian yang ada. Seharusnya saat ini dia dengan Taka, tapi kenapa sekarang dia dengan Yamato?

Karin sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apa ekspresi Yamato saat ini. Jelas saja, topeng seluruh wajah yang di kenakannya sama sekali tidak membiarkan pandangan Karin masuk sedikitpun, menjelajah wajah ganteng Yamato.

"Kenapa… kenapa Karin?"

Yamato akhirnya membuka suaranya yang semenjak tadi dia tahan. Kedua bola mata cokelat Karin hanya melebar. Terlalu shock dengan ucapan lelaki di hadapannya ini. Apa maksud pertanyaan Yamato?

"Selama ini aku selalu saja berbuat jahat kepadamu. Aku selalu saja seakan menganggap kita tidak pernah berteman. Aku selalu menjauh darimu. Apa janji kita dulu tidak ada artinya bagiku, apa aku sudah mengkhianati semuanya?"

Wajah Karin sekarang hanya bisa menunduk. Perempuan berambut blonde ini ingin sekali mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan. Tapi semua itu seakan tercekat di tenggorokkannya. Ada penghalang di sana. Rasa takut lebih mendominasi. Karin tidak mau menyalahkan Yamato atas semua ini. Walaupun kenyataannya semua ini memang ulah lelaki berambut hitam itu.

Yamato mengangkat tanggannya. Namun rasa keraguan menyelimutinya. Tangan Yamato sekarang ini seakan di udara. Tidak tahu akan kemana tujuan sang tangan. Tapi bukan Yamato namanya kalau dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan di lakukannya. Akhirnya sang tangan menemukan tujuan. Yamato mengengkat kepala Karin, menyentuhkan tanggannya di dagu Karin. Tentu saja otomatis kepala Karin mengikuti gerak tangan Yamato.

Perlahan namun pasti, Yamato melepas topeng yang di gunakan Karin. Yamato tertegun sesaat saat melihat Karin yang sudah berubah secara fisik. Pada dasarnya Yamato tahu, Karin yang asli memang sudah cantik. Dengan tata rias yang ada saat ini, menambah kesempurnaan itu. Seakan bidadari. Begitu cantik dan tentu saja sempurna.

Yamato mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Karin. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Karin.

"I don't know. You're so beautiful tonight. You make my heart beat quick. You make my eyes always see you, can't free."

Deg… deg… deg.

Jantung Karin kembali berdetak lebih cepat. Karin sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan Yamato akan memuji dirinya sampai seperti ini. Serasa mimpi. Napas amato yang menyapu lehernya membuat gadis ini bergidik geli. Terasa hangat.

Deg… deg… deg.

Karin merasa bukan hanya jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat.

'Ini detak jantung Yamato-san. Jantungnya juga berdetak lebih cepat, sama sepertiku.'

Yamato mengangkat kepalanya, menatap mata cokelat Karin. Karin tertegun melihat wajah Yamato yang begitu dekat. Dan Karin merasa Yamato sedang menelusuri sesuatu dari pancaran matanya.

Perlahan namun pasti, Yamato mendekatkan wajahnya. Kening mereka bersentuhan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kamu cantik dan aku…"

Ketika Karin akan membalas ucapannya, Yamato terlebih dahulu menghalanginya.

Yamato menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Karin.

Kedua bola permata cokelat Karin melebar. Hanya satu hal yang di pikirkan Karin saat ini, kenapa? Karin hanya bisa terdiam. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Diam bagai patung.

Karin mencoba kembali menguasai diri. Mencoba melepaskan ciuman ini. Merasa sudah mampu, Karin mendorong tubuh Yamato. Melepaskan ciuman hangat tadi.

Yamato terdorong ke belakang. Selesailah sudah, Karin tidak dapat menahan lagi. Kedua air nan bening itupun jatuh, melewati pipinya. Yamato tertegun melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Karin menangis karena ulahnya.

'Apa yang sudah ku lakukan terhadapnya?'

"Kenapa… kenapa Yamato-san melakukan hal seperti ini kepadaku. Apa salahku selama ini?"

Yamato hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Karin. Benar apa yang di katakan Karin, apa salah gadis di hadapannya ini, sampai-sampai lelaki berambut hitam ini melakukan semua kebodohan ini?

"Aku…"

Tiba-tiba Karin merasakan sakit yang sanggup membuatnya meringgis. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah. Pandangan Karin pun mulai kabur.

Tubuh Karin limbung. Sebelum jatuh ke tanah, tangan kekar Yamato menangkap tubuh mungil Karin.

"Karin!" teriakkan Yamato menggelegar. Mencoba membanggunkan Karin dengan menepukkan telapak tanggannya beberapa kali ke pipi Karin.

"Ada apa ini… astaga Karin!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lain di tempat ini. Taka Honjo berlari menuju Yamato dan Karin.

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

To Be Continued-Tsuzuku

Bagaimana menurut kalian, masih banyak typo yang betebaran dengan bebasnya, character yang OOC, cerita yang aneh, abal…

Silahkan lemparkan semua kritik dan saran kalian di ruang review.

^^Mind to review this story?^^


End file.
